


Blizzard of Love

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: A freak blizzard overtakes Tokyo and traps the gang inside.





	Blizzard of Love

 

His breath, false as it was, left puffs of fog on the cold window as he stared outside. He watched as the tall, branching trees across the street submitted to the icy gusts blowing through their pocket of Tokyo. The crackle and brittle snap of their bare branches striking each other permeated the house easily, filling him with a mild kind of unease. He looked up to the sky where a wide stretch of blue still yawned at him, though he couldn't be for sure how much longer it would be there. Dark, mountainous clouds were gliding in at an aggressive pace from the north, fat and heavy in their way. He shifted uneasily in his soft chair.

 

X pushed himself away from the window, pressing his sweater-clad back into the back of his chair. The fleece blanket he had been swaddled in sagged around him, releasing some of his hard-earned warmth. But the resulting cold didn't feel terrible against his skin- it was somewhat of a relief- so he let it stay folded in his lap. He glanced to the clock mounted on the wall. It was barely noon.  
  


"Zero, when are they going to be here?" He asked suddenly, voice soft, impatient.  
  


Zero looked over to him from where he lay sprawled on the sofa, legs hanging over the edge at the knee. "Alia said something about needing to finish some errands when I called her last..."  
  


He took this and pondered. "I want them here now," he said after he finished pondering.  
  


Behind him, the sofa groaned. In the next moment, strong hands grasped his shoulders and a shadow loomed over him. Something in him whirled and glowed. Zero's warm, rich voice sent shivers down his spine.  
  


"I know, babe. I'm sure they don't mean to keep you waiting." Zero slipped his hand into X's, rough calluses meeting soft silk. They met each other's eyes, green catching grey, and let the world drain away around them.

 

A huff and a grunt disturbed them from their own personal universe. Zero raised his head to look, eyes narrowing in some upset, softening only when he identified the nuisance. Light had appeared from somewhere, looking quite disheveled. He felt his grip tighten around X's, then relax.

 

Their father was carrying logs, firewood to be exact, in his arms. Wood chips and bits of bark littered the cottony white mass of his beard. He grunted as he carried them and as he disposed of them, setting the pile beside the fireplace.

 

"Do take it easy, please, Doctor." Kitty appeared next, carrying her own load of logs.

 

Dr. Light chuckled, brushing his hands over his belly. "I am, don't worry. I just want to get this firewood in. How are you two doing?" He nearly deflected the concern entirely, hurriedly turning his attention to X and Zero.

 

"We're okay, daddy!" X perked up from behind Zero, standing on his knees to get a better look. "We're waiting for Storm and everyone to arrive… Are you okay?”

 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine X!” He said brightly. He stood up straighter and put his hands on his hips to exemplify just how well he was, forcing down a grimace as his back ached.  
  


"Mm, do you need help bringing in firewood?" Zero asked. He grinned lopsidedly, leaning back against the arm chair.

 

"Ah, I think Kitty and I can handle it... Storm will be here any minute, I'm sure. Someone needs to greet him!" The doctor laughed good-naturedly, stepping to the side of Kitty. "I have a feeling we're going to be needing it."

 

Zero couldn’t help himself from glaring shortly at their father. “Don’t go breaking your back before Christmas. If you’re certain you two have it, I’ll make the fires. You get to rest.”

 

Dr. Light shook his head in some exasperation. “Of course, of course…And I thought X was the worrywart, Zero!”

 

The two left the living room once more. X stared at where they left, a deep frown carving into his features. Some part of him wished they had brought everything in sooner. He was going to have to vacuum again after they finished... Another part, however, told him that he should help them regardless of what they claimed.

 

He looked up to Zero for guidance.

 

Zero pressed a tiny, fluttering kiss to his lips just as quickly. "The old man knows what he's doing, don't worry. Kitty's strong too."

 

"Okay, okay..." That eased him enough. X sank back down into his chair, drawing his knees to his chest. The blanket gathered sadly around his feet.

 

"Come on, I'll wait right here with you," Zero chuckled.

 

Zero lifted X into his arms easily, his grin dying into an easy smile when he felt X's nimble legs wrap around him tightly. He managed to scoop up the blanket before he sat down as well, dumping it clumsily over them. The chair complained creakily under their combined weight, but didn't give much more than a slight wobble in the legs.

 

X wriggled in Zero's lap for all of a few moments in an effort to wrap them both up in the blanket's embrace. Once he was satisfied, they settled, and peered out the frosty window into the world outside. The trees across the way were lashing for each other, branches battling and snapping. Something inside X quailed when he noticed the dark clouds had consumed the blue sky entirely.

 

"The clouds, clouds got worse," he whined.

 

"They look awful mean." Zero slipped a hand beneath X's shirt, rubbing over his soft tummy reassuringly.

 

Warmth spread from his belly to his chest and head, filling him with a hazy glow. X smiled weakly. "That, that feels good. I like... that," he murmured. A tiredness was sweeping over him, quick and familiar.

 

Another hour would pass for them. X fell asleep swaddled in Zero's arms, blissfully oblivious to the world around him. Zero watched the world outside and listened to their father and Kitty carry in firewood. Judging from the premature nighttime outside, starting a fire soon wouldn't be a bad idea. Calling Storm was also looking pretty appealing.

 

"Ah, the cat has fallen asleep in your lap, it seems." Kitty's bright voice pulled him from his thoughts.

 

"Of course... Whose else would he fall asleep in?" Zero chuffed.

 

"Should I pull up the list, Zero? It's in alphabetical order," Kitty returned with a smile.

 

Zero felt his cheeks warm, a hearty laugh escaping him. "Yeah, okay, you've got me there. Hey, Kitty, should we call Storm? I know they said errands, but..."

 

"I'm sure a checkup with them wouldn't hurt," Kitty mewed.

 

Then it was decided. Zero swaddled X more tightly in his blanket, covering his ears, as he prepared to call his avian commander. He didn't want to risk stirring him.

  


"Storm, do you have any idea where Axl went?" Alia snuck up behind the big bird, arms crossed over her chest. "I thought he'd be with you, but no dice on that."

 

"I thought he was with you!" Storm whistled in alarm. His great wings puffed out to either side of him, colliding partially with a store shelf beside him. Boxes clattered down noisily. "Oh, dear me."

 

"Well, he was... Then I started looking at some cute sweaters, so when I looked up- boom! No Axl," she explained sheepishly. She bent down to pick up some of the fallen boxes, gathering them into her arms. "Hey! We'll find him."

 

Storm fluttered his wings, cheeks puffing up. "I know... I just dislike having him out of sight so easily, Alia."

 

"Yeah, that's my fault..." She pushed the boxes back in their spaces a bit clumsily, squeezing in past Storm to do so. "Hey, if we ask around, maybe someone will have seen him. Heh, or we could use the intercom..." Her face darkened with a devilish grin.

 

"The intercom might be our fastest solution," he said. "I don't see any harm in asking around first, though."

 

But even that proved more troublesome than they anticipated. No one had spotted a wild child with blazing red hair tear through the store, exist, or vice versa. The store was beginning to look much larger than it actually was.

 

"Excuse me, ma'am? May I have a moment of your time?" Storm Eagle stepped forward, turning to approach a mother and her family making their way down the aisle.

 

"Of course!" The woman drew her children close to her to reign them in, pausing their strolling.

 

"I've lost my friend. He's about this tall, fiery red hair- you'll know it, it's quite wild- and wearing a red hoodie. Have you seen him?" Storm clasped his hands to his chest, smiling brazenly.

 

But the mother shook her head, a frown quirking her lips. "I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone of that description! But I hope you find him soon, Storm. I can't imagine trying to look for someone in this big place!"

 

Storm bowed his head, hiding the brief furrow of his brow. "Thank you for your time, ma'am. It's turning out to be quite the scavenger hunt."

 

"Tell you what, if I spot your renegade friend, I'll let the store know," she added with a smile.

 

He nodded in some relief before retreating, letting the woman step past.

 

Alia wasn't having any better luck than he. She swept through the store with her head on a swivel, desperately trying to discern Axl from the rest of the crowd. Why were there so many people? Why couldn't they do their shopping tomorrow? Why didn't they do it yesterday? It was Monday! She stamped her boot in frustration.

 

"Ah, miss, may I help you?" A vested employee padded up to her, concern clear on his face.

 

"Wha- oh, no, I don't think so. Have you seen a teenager about this tall?" Alia rounded on the employee with a grin, hands flying as she gestured out her description.

 

"Errr, no... However, would you like to use the store intercom?"

 

Alia felt the grin split her face. "Yeah, I've been waiting for someone to ask me that all day."

  


Storm Eagle strolled confidently down the aisles and lanes of the store, head on a constant swivel, sharp optics darting and sweeping. His wings were held regally behind him, the brilliant indigo of his feathers shimmering under the fluorescent lighting. He bobbed his head in greeting to the other shoppers, who greeted him in return. His thoughts raced and slowed as if on a constantly swinging tempo, jumping to the woman earlier, wondering if he should ask every single passerby...

 

Axl followed him from a distance, right on his heels.

 

He stalked Storm in a human blanket. He had borrowed the appearance of a small child just as he was exiting the store with his family, making the perfect disguise. He could move quickly and hide easily. Silently.

 

Storm's clawed feet made tiny taps and scritches against the hard-tiled floor, leaving a minuscule trail for someone to follow.

 

"Axl? Axl, where did you go?" His voice was a low whoop, carrying throughout the store.

 

The intercom crackled overhead.

 

Axl, as a small child, pattered nearer to Storm's presented backside.

 

"Axl, wherever you may be--"

 

Alia's voice.

 

Axl lunged, releasing his disguise into the ether---

 

"Good bye, you little shit."

 

Storm Eagle released a horrible squawk as something impacted into his back. It sounded close to a giant balloon being punctured, its confined air releasing with fervor and noise. His brilliant indigo feathers fluttered free of his wings and neck as he puffed out.

 

"Got you!"

  


Snowflakes had begun to fall by the time Storm Eagle, Alia, and Axl arrived at the Doctor's house. The sky above them roiled and heaved with the threat of severe weather, clouds black, turning the afternoon into premature night.

 

Storm squinted up at the sky, beak clacking, feathers puffed against the harsh cold. "This isn't going to be good," he murmured. The door shuddered beneath his heavy hand as he knocked. "You know, last month we were flying through the Kiso Mountains, and the sky was just like this! Well, the sky was getting to be like this... It wasn't ideal weather conditions, actually, it snowed..."

 

"Hey, hey, flyer-boy, don't bring the house down!" Alia reached forward, using her free hand to draw his arm away. She stuffed it away quickly, though.

 

"Wha- oh, my," the commander gasped. Marks had been made in the door from his knocking. "Ah... I forget myself!" he whistled.

 

X lunged for the door at the first knock, vaulting himself over the arm of his soft chair and out of Zero's lap. Gasps of surprise were ignored as he grabbed the door knob and yanked, opening the house to the unforgiving winter outside, face shining with unrestrained excitement.

 

"You're here! You came!" He cried, clapping his hands.

 

"Sorry we're late!" Alia grinned as she lifted her arms to reveal some of their extensive haul. The bags were colorful and bright, concealing the gifts and goods they purchased.

 

Axl snorted. "You two took forever!"

 

"Yeah, to find you! A store never seemed so big until you have to hunt down a kid..." Alia shot back with a wry smile. "Care to let us in? It's cold!"

 

It was freezing. Each of their systems read that it had reached the bitter negatives and was only going to get worse from there. The snow had become heavier, massive flakes swirling through the air with the grace and elegance of a heavy boulder thrown upon thin ice- that is to say, none at all. There was nothing pretty about this snowfall.

 

X swung the door wide open and ushered the three right inside, cheeks flushed with cold and joy. "Do you need help bringing anything in? We should start the fire... Can we, Daddy?"

 

Zero pushed himself up from his chair before their father could move. "I'll build the fire, old man. Don't you dare even think about lifting another log!"

 

"I won't even dream of it," Light laughed. "Feel free to set everything down by the door. We can move it later."

 

Axl was more than willing to take his offer. He dropped his bags where he stood and shot for Zero, yipping excitedly, arms outstretched. Once in range, he yanked Zero around and scrambled up his broad frame, arms and legs cinching around him.

 

"Woah! Woah, tiger, it's good to see you too!" Zero grunted and stumbled under his friend's weight.

 

"It's been ages!" Axl squeaked. He pressed his cheek against Zero's until the bigger reploid dove down, pushing his shirt up and blowing noisy raspberries into his sensitive belly. With a squeal, he jumped off, scurrying away and out of the room.

  


Axl dove into the kitchen to escape the raspberries when he found Kitty already there, her tail waving contentedly behind her. "Kitty! Kittyyyy!"

 

"Axl?! I was wondering when everyone would show up!" Kitty mewed excitedly. "Here, make hot chocolate with me... Do you think everyone will want some?"

 

"Who cares? I'll drink it all if they don't!" He laughed, surging up to the stove. A large pot sat on one of the burners. "How do you make hot chocolate anyway?"

 

Kitty scurried around him to drag forward a jug of milk and a box decorated with curious designs. It was easily enough labelled powdered cocoa. Next to it, a bottle of chocolate syrup sat stoutly. "Well, we need to use all of these first! Why don't you pour the milk into the pot, Axl?"

 

Axl grabbed the milk excitedly, popping it open. "How much do I put in? All of it?"

 

"No, not all of it. Fill it up to, oh, here?" Kitty stuck her hand inside the pot, gesturing to just over half of the container's size. "Yeah! That should be enough for everyone. Not too fast- oh!"

 

Alas, the fiery boy had poured the milk in far too quickly. A great amount splashed clear of the pot entirely as it hit the metal bottom. Axl looked up to Kitty, milk dripping from his face and running free of his spiky locks of hair.

 

"Lets get you dried off..." Kitty giggled, tail waving through the air. She materialized a towel from somewhere and dove for Axl, who dodged free.

 

"No! I can dry my own self off!" He squeaked. "See?" He took the ends of his sleeves and rubbed his face vigorously.

 

"You're going to stain your shirt!" She cried, diving for him again. "Let me at least get at your hair..."

 

Kitty and Axl tip-toed into the living room, their hands full with two platters of piping hot mugs. Many of them were colorful and made into wide, bulbous shapes, decorated with the faces of their Maverick friends or elves. Candy canes hung from the side of each one, shiny coating glinting in the light.

 

"Take as you like! There's one for everybody, and more in the kitchen," Kitty announced.

  


It was time to decorate the tree. X was the first to drag their heavy box of decorations out of storage, face a mixture of concentration and barely-suppressed glee, gem pulsing an array of happy pinks. Axl pushed another box out after him, guiding the hulking thing by digging his feet into the ground and nudging it along that way.

 

"X, you know you can lift it, right?" Zero inquired of him.

 

"I know! But it's more.... more..." X smiled to himself, even as he struggled for the word. "More fun pushing it. Right, Axl?"

 

"Yeah! I can lift heavy stuff everywhere else. Sometimes it's just fun to push it," Axl said.

 

Zero shrugged, stooping down to crack open one of the boxes. Wads of lights and ribbons pushed free of their boundaries, spilling onto the floor. He grabbed the bunched strands and tugged hard.

 

"We forgot to organize them," he complained loudly. "Look at this mess."

 

"That's okay, Zero!" X said. He slunk up behind Zero and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his nose into his back. "With all of us, it'll take no time at all to get them untangled."

 

Ah, but how wrong they were.

 

By the time Storm Eagle and Alia returned from stowing their possessions away somewhere safer, no one had managed to unravel a single bundle of lights. Axl and Dr. Light had strung some of the less troublesome ribbon everywhere. Glitter bedazzled them every time they walked or stood by the fire.

 

"Are... you guys okay?" Alia finally asked.

 

"No," Zero stated firmly. Lights had somehow found their way over his shoulders and around his torso. X was somewhat to blame as he had began using his massive boyfriend as a stand, rewarding  his reluctant obedience with tip-toe kisses and mumbled praise.

 

"Do you want... help?" she continued slowly.

 

"...Yes," Zero answered.

 

They helped.

 

Storm Eagle, unfortunately, was relegated into becoming the stand for unwinding the lights with his wings fully extended. Zero's height was utilized to string lights around the ceiling, and he became glad that it was so low in the first place. X turned to leaving kisses on the tip of Storm's beak between each string of lights he unwound, so it was a little worth it.

 

"Hey, X, where are the rest of these lights going to go? We can't put them outside anymore..." Axl piped up. He jerked his head to a nearby window- whose surface was whited out completely for the thick snowfall.

 

"Oh! We can leave them out and set them up later! It'll be so fun playing in the snow..." A dreamy smile spread over X's face, wide and wobbly. He absently tugged at the green rope of lights in his hand, moving to free them from Storm's bulk.

 

"It'll be mighty cold outside, X..." Storm warned. His feathers puffed idly at the thought, as if already trying to protect against the piercing wind.

 

"I know that! We'll be okay. We have stuff," he hummed. "Look! We can put these on the tree... Alia, what do you have there?"

 

Alia jumped in surprise, the round baubles she had been holding spilling. "Nothing, anymore! They're a surprise. You'll see soon... Doc, help me with'em!" She scrambled to pick up her lost prize and lunged for the open door.

 

Doctor Light wasn't even in the next room.

 

Eventually, they did untangle the lights and sort out every bauble and string. Axl felt his stomach grumble from the wafting scent of popcorn that drifted from the depths of the kitchen. Unwound spools of string sat on the table, next to a little box of needles. He stared at each of them, wondering if he could get away with eating the popcorn outright.

 

He glanced over at X, who was stroking over the bristly branches of the Christmas tree fondly, face twisted in bemusement.

 

"What are you thinking about, X?" Zero hummed. He stepped up behind him, arms looping around his center.

 

"I was just... The tree is going to wilt soon," X murmured. He leaned into Zero's strong frame, letting himself deflate. "Do you think it's...?"

 

A vat of popcorn appeared on the coffee table, courtesy of Kitty. Axl stared at it longingly.

 

"I think our Christmas tree is happy here. It grew up to come here, you know?" Zero hummed into X's hair, thumbing at the edge of his eyes.

 

"Y- yeah! It's happy," X hummed in relief. He reached for its branches again, teasing at an ornament already hanging there. "It's our tree."

 

Just then, the soft croon of the radio became loud and boisterous. There was a thunder of noise and Storm began to belt out, voice perfectly aligning with the song's vocals. X squeaked as Zero swung him around and tipped him down low, grip firm even as he became precarious.

 

"And this is our song," Zero laughed.

  


Silence had befallen the house now that its residents were turning in for sleep. The only disturbances X could decipher were those of Storm's heavy stomps as he made himself comfortable, or his father's occasional snore. He stared out the window that yawned, uncovered and glassy, beside his bed, eyes dim with thought. Memories of winter, of Christmases past, played over in his head with varying clarity.

 

It was the blast of air as he opened the door, letting Zero in for the fifth time that week. It was the blankets they swaddled each other in, the slurred words of reassurance, the quiet snore as one of them finally fell to sleep.

 

The comfort of burrowing into the depths of his father's bed, letting himself relax, become vulnerable, and commune with his dreams. His present consciousness threatened to slip out from under him as he drew up this memory, threatened to bring him back in time. Let day dreams become night dreams...

 

A branch scraped along the outside of his window. He felt his heart skip beats in fright, lungs expanding, freezing as he held it in. Eventually, he released it, and alert brightness lit up his optics.

 

For the first time, he noticed that the space beside him was empty.

 

He rolled over, bringing the blanket with him, to stare at the empty space. There wasn't even an indent there where Zero may have lain. He reached out to brush over the sheets- cold- and frowned. Hadn't Zero come to bed with him?

 

A cold panic began to overtake him.

 

Anxiously, X rolled himself out of bed. He felt strange and alone without Zero beside him, and he was too tired to parse out why Zero might be gone, so he had to find him. Yes, that was it. He had to find Zero, because he had disappeared. It made him feel stranded, abandoned, lost in his own home.

 

It was dark in the hall. Muffled giggling made his ears prick- Axl and Kitty?- and turn his head. He hurried his way toward their door, to the glowing ring at the end of the hall.

 

"Axl? Kitty?" X rapped his fists sharply against the wood surface, panic clear.

 

Axl's wide, blushing face pushed out from behind the door, suspiciously held close. "X! Wh- what are you doing awake? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine! I just, can't find Zero... I don't know where he went..." His voice became hushed, raspy, confusion threatening to overwhelm him. "I'm uh... Do you know where... he might be?" Panic made his voice swing up, squeaking. But he didn't want to say, outright, that he was afraid.

 

"Um... I think he went outside! I figured you were with him already. He might be in the backyard," Axl replied earnestly. He looked a little less flustered now, if concerned.

 

The outside was bitterly cold, but frozen in time.  His bare skin stung under the cold's bite- he hadn't taken the time to prepare, rushing out the door seconds after he spoke to Axl. At least the snow had since stopped, leaving everything covered in sloping drifts and piles of snow that sparkled under the lights' glare.  He ignored even that, tromping through it all with a grim determination, movements ungainly.

 

At the very furthest recesses of the yard he could see a vaguely Zero-shaped lump at the edge of the yard, indiscernible words flowing freely from it. From him.

 

"Zero? Why are you outside?" X asked, voice quiet.

 

The singing stopped.

 

"Mmm, I needed somewhere to practice. Didn't want to keep everyone up all night," Zero hummed. He stepped out from his dark hideaway and into the light, revealing himself to be lightly dusted in snow. X frowned.

 

"...Are you practicing for mass Sunday?" X gasped. He ran over to Zero, colliding into his front as he became tripped up on the snow.

 

"I sure am," he laughed. With a quickness he caught X under the arms and righted him, leaning down to kiss his gem. "Are you excited for mass?"

 

X nodded, brightening with the kiss. His breath puffed out in long white clouds. "I can't wait to hear all the music... Are you excited?"

 

In truth, Zero wasn't the most enthused for the upcoming mass, but he knew X was. "I can't wait to join the choir," he rumbled.

 

That appeased him. X looped his arms around Zero's neck and pulled him close, bumping their gems together, noses smushing. Their breaths mingled in vaporous fogs, obscuring their faces from view at a distance.

 

"Did you really have to practice in the cold, though?" X murmured. "Why didn't you tell me? I was scared."

 

Zero hummed softly, expression becoming neutral. "Wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't mean to scare you... I'm sorry, X."

 

"Then... Can you come back inside? It's lonely," he mumbled.

 

"Yeah, I can..."

 

But before X could move away, Zero pulled him into a tight hug, pressing him flush to his broad frame. His breath was hot over X's neck as he searched for the best place to kiss him, blowing slowly across his frosted skin.

 

"That- that tickles!" X gasped, wiggling against him. "It's cold..."

 

"You forgot to put your scarves and stuff on!" Zero admonished. He blew a raspberry over his neck, below his ear. "I'm sorry, baby," he huffed, blowing another raspberry. With a great heave and another raspberry, Zero lifted X into his arms, bridal style.

 

They tiptoed quietly back into the house, X snuggled deep into Zero's cushioned arms, scarf wrapped in his hands. They paused to look at the glowing ring still present around Axl's room, eerily silent.

 

"Wonder what they're doing," Zero hummed.

 

"I didn't pay attention when I asked, but he was all red," X replied.

 

Zero snorted, a grin spreading over his face. Of course he was. The kid could never hold a poker face to save his life...

 

It took fifteen minutes for X to aid Zero in shedding his winter garb between kissing each other and warming X's frozen skin. Zero stooped down to whisper soft apologies and compliments into his lover's ear even as he unbuttoned his second coat, shod his sweater, and kicked away his heavy boots. Once they were done, he lifted X back into his arms.

 

"I'm sorry--" he began again, but a finger was pressed to his lips.

 

"I said it's okay..." X murmured. "Stay with me, now, please... Sing me a song."

  


Doctor Light wiped the mist from the window with the sleeve of his sweater, nose crinkling with dismay. The snow had started again in a thick, flurrying whirlwind of fat flakes, piling happily atop the drifts of yesterday. He tried to look for the path- and the house's door- but found that the blizzard was visually impenetrable.

 

"We snowed in, old man?" A voice started behind him, a familiar low.

 

"I do believe so, Zero," the Doctor huffed. "Could you get a fire going?"

 

"Don't worry, I've already started one. It's taking a bit to get started, though." Zero poked at the pile of smoldering logs, poking at them with amusement. They spat sparks at him.

 

"It happens. The wood must not be all dry," he replied. "Is everyone awake?"

 

Zero shook his head, prodding more at the fire. "Not quite." He tucked his face behind his palm, a jaw-breaking yawn escaping him. "Neither am I, for that matter... Just wanted to check on the fire. X was cold," he explained.

 

"Mm, I'll watch the fire, then." Doctor Light waved Zero away with a grin, nudging him away from the fireplace. "Go back to sleep."

 

For a moment, Zero looked like he was about to protest, then thought better of it. "Don't break your back, dad--" There was the sound of metal crunching in a grinder and Zero hunching over, mouth to his balled fist. "Doctor. Be careful, Doctor."

 

Doctor Light extracted the poker from Zero's slackened grasp, poking at the logs from underneath, the girth of his white beard unable to hide his grin. "It's just a few logs and flame. I should be fine. I'm not about to set myself on fire and leave you two to fend for yourselves. God forbid you try to do your own taxes," he joked.

 

Zero drew his eyebrows together, staring at him indignantly. "I'm the world's best Reploid commander, old man! I can keep an old house running!"

 

"Can you, Zero? I'm afraid I can't believe that until you do your own paperwork," he shot back. "You're looking a little like Mimi when X threatens to bathe her..."

 

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I do my paperwork!"

 

"Tell that to Alia and the ink stains on my bed," Doctor Light said dryly. He leaned the poker against the fireplace and stepped in close to Zero. "You're a good son," he said softly. He grasped Zero by his shoulders and pulled him down, pressing a scratchy kiss across his forehead.

  


"Mmm, you came back..." X pulled Zero down into bed beside him, a smile blooming on his face.

 

Zero thrust his legs back under the covers, wrapping an arm around X's torso and pulling him flush to his side. "'Course I did, babe. Is it warmer?" He kissed the top of his head, nuzzling into his soft curls. "Sleepy?"

 

X tilted his head back into Zero's neck, mouth opening in an unabashed yawn. "Stay with me! Aaaall day," he sighed.

 

And so he did... until about afternoon.

  


"Snowball fight! Get'em!"

 

The door swung open with a crack, the room shaking with the force. A white blur sailed through the air and clocked Zero directly in the face, spraying coldness all over the bed. Zero lunged upward, limbs flailing all akimbo while X screamed and ducked under his blankets.

 

"What the hell! Axl, that's cold!" Zero roared, though his voice wobbled with laughter.

 

"You've been in bed too long! It's time to get out! Doc says so!" Axl cackled.

 

"Yeah, well!" He stooped over, reaching for X beneath the covers. "I feel like a frozen titty, and look like one too," he huffed.

 

He tried to tug X free of his new hiding space, but his lover just ducked behind his broad back. Axl was winding back another snowball, eyes bright with delight.

 

"Come on! Save it for outside, buster," Zero warned. He waved the firecracker boy away hastily, teeth chattering with cold. Axl cackled and flitted out of the room, leaving them in peace.

 

X peeked out from behind Zero, eyebrows furrowed grumpily. "Wh- what time is it, anyway?"

 

"It's about noon, I think," he rumbled.

 

"Sleep longer," X said immediately. He looked up at Zero indignantly, as if he were going to challenge his words.

 

"Lets at least see what everyone is up to, X... Or let me get dried off," Zero puffed back. He managed to hook X around the waist and pull him into his lap, pressing clumsy kisses across his forehead.

  


X pressed his nose flat against the window, palms juxtaposing his head. He stared out into a street transformed by piles of snow, seamlessly sloping and flowing together to form a genuine winter wonderland. Everything had disappeared in the wake of the blizzard's wrath-- and it still wasn't finished.

 

"We were going to dig out a path and unearth the car..." Doctor Light began, "but it seems its still snowing! I'm not sure what to do."

 

"We could have a snowball fight," Axl suggested. "Or build a snowman."

 

"When is the snow supposed to stop?" Alia asked.

 

The doctor shrugged, frowning. "When it wants to, I suppose."

 

A colorful blur suddenly sailed through the air. It was from Zero, launching everyone's snow gear at them haphazardly, save for their heavy boots. He carefully tucked X's items in a neat pile behind him.

 

"We're going outside anyway! Maybe we can't dig anything out, but it's getting stuffy in here!" He announced loudly. "C'mere, X," he called much more gently.

 

"Isn't mass tomorrow...?" X mumbled, padding up to him. He gently brought Storm's wing out of his way, stroking over the feathers idly.

 

"We'll make it to mass," Zero hummed reassuringly. "The snow's gotta stop."

 

For a moment, there was only the sound of parkas and boots being equipped-- and Alia's swearing. She had to fight for her boots to fit on her feet, the room shaking when she kicked the ground. X peppered Zero with tiny kisses as he helped him put on his coat, giggling.

 

"The first one to build a snowman gets first dibs at dinner!" Kitty shouted suddenly. She peeked around the side of the doorway, waving brightly as everyone began to file out in order.

 

Axl pushed past them all, yelling.

  


On the morrow, the car takes six hours to unearth even with everyone lending a shovel and a hand. The living room becomes caked in snow and discarded gear, reploids slumping over each other with exhaustion, reluctant to move. Even Doctor Light sinks down into his armchair, eyes shutting fast, threatening to take him into sleep. On the other hand, X passes into slumber rapidly, curling up on Zero's lap. It's only eight in the evening.

 

Four hours to prepare, maybe less. Storm Eagle recovers first and quietly leaves to get dressed and groomed.

 

Kitty and Axl disappear next, giggling over each other. Hopefully ready in time.

 

Zero watches his father flutter his eyes, struggle against the call of sleep. "Take a nap," he says finally. "I'll get X and I ready, then we can help you," he adds.

 

He agrees, and gratefully succumbs to sleep. Digging in the cold is hard on an old man's bones.

  


It was early in the morning by the time they are finished. Zero puts together a fire, X nestled into his side, too stubborn to leave. There are thumps behind them as everyone collectively dumps themselves in front of the fireplace, recounting the events of mass, some still humming the tunes. Zero finds himself whispering along despite his best efforts.

 

The fire leaps and crackles at him. Its heat grows rapidly and X tugs him away so he doesn't get burned.

 

"I love you," X murmurs.

 

"I love you, too," Zero replies.

 

They settle only a few feet away from the fireplace. X curls up in Zero's warm embrace, head tilted up, his gem pulsing faintly. Zero meets it with his own shining blue-- and they melt against each other, eyes sliding closed, smiles blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for the lovely @IrisClou ! It was extremely fun to write and I look forward to working with them in the future.


End file.
